A Man of Few Words
by PCGirl
Summary: A series of drabbles following the relationship of John and Natalie.
1. Introduction

Hello! So for those that don't know a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction exactly one hundred words in length.

For a very long time I've wanted to post my drabbles here, but it seemed silly-a whole new story for just 100 words? So this will be a collection of them. They run the length of Jolie's relationship (and will continue to do so) so far with them all being from John's point of view. At the beginning of each one I'll have a short note telling you the time frame so you won't get confused.

Enjoy! Until next time-ya'll are the best-PCGirl.


	2. Everywhere

A/N: Takes place while Natalie is missing during the Summer of 2005.

Nowhere is safe. A memory of her is everywhere he turns.

Rodis has the pool table.

Angel Square has random meetings and a kiss where she said she was sorry too.

Carolotta's Diner-he almost lost her there once before.

Ultra Violet-New Years Eve and wanting to kiss her when the clock struck midnight.

Capricorn-hearing his mom sing a song about moving on.

The hotel-too many memories.

At the station-she said shed do anything for a friend.

He has to find her. Not just to bring her home safe. Its so he can let himself live.


	3. Insults

A/N: Fight at Llanfair before the tornado

For every insult he throws she throws one right back.

They hurt, but not anymore than what's really going on between them.

The fact they both want to ignore is that she's helping him when he doesn't deserve it.

That she obviously still loves him when he doesn't remember how.

That he hurt her deeply, but she's forgetting that to try and save him.

To try and bring out the man she fell for.

And the biggest insult of all is not admitting the truth—that without her he's lost.

That she is his beacon, leading him to the truth.


	4. His

A/N: Making love for the first time

He'd always known she was beautiful, but tonight she was breathtaking.

He didn't know where tonight was going to take them, or how much he'd be willing to say, but this was the beginning.

Their beginning—and the morning was a new day—and there would be more new days after this.

He'd been imagining tonight for months—how everything would be set out and how he'd take her in his arms and never let her go again.

Never let her out of his sight.

Because when she was gone he was drowning, but now she was here—and his.


	5. When Tomorrow Comes

A/N: The night before the riot/Cris secret comes out.

He watches her sleep wishing he had more time.

It's been too soon—just yesterday he found her. And tomorrow—she'll be gone.

It's not enough time. They deserve more moments of laughter. Of passion. Of just knowing the other is a phone call away.

He should be content with the moment—but he can't. Being content gives way to sleep. And of tomorrow.

And he can't let those last few hours slip by, but like tomorrow—sleep is an unwelcomed guest.

He falls under he knows even the words that escape his lips aren't enough—I love you, Natalie.


	6. Truth

A/N: After the break-up in 2007, while Natalie is locked in the basement.

He stops—seeing auburn hair instead of blonde, blue eyes instead of—what color are her eyes?

John—is everything ok?

He nods—says to hold on.

You're thinking of her—of Marty.

No, not her. He laughs—it's the first truth he's said in eighteen months.

He can't remember when he saw her last. Someone mentioned a vacation.

He knows there's no vacation—knows she's waiting to open her eyes from the dark and him be there like always.

He stands up and apologizes—questions why he thought he could put her away.

Nowhere is far enough for that.


	7. Fire

A/N: After the cabin kisses.

He has no reason to be here.

None.

Well, maybe one—he has to see her. They keep saying it's better to just avoid each other, but when she haunts his dreams like this morning it's useless.

He wishes he'd called her name out from his sleep. That way one of them would stop being strung along.

This is no longer an extraordinary circumstance that keeps pulling her towards him. This is their fire reignited one again, and he wants to keep it going.

Because it keeps him warm and gives him life again.


	8. The Truth About Life

A/N: Set up after the lies come out over 2/9 and 2/10. I picked up a pair of rose-colored glasses on the way home today. You like? ;)

* * *

The truth is she's kept this secret from him for months.

The truth is there's a child that has his heart but isn't his.

The truth is he wishes he didn't know. That he could continue to build the life he's already started.

He wonders how he'll get past this-how he can find it in him to forgive.

She forgave him once for a secret he kept for her own happiness.

Maybe he can do the same one day-and he can continue the life he wants.

Because as angry as he is-her and Liam are his life.


End file.
